Extreme Russian Roulette
by Lenchkumaximus
Summary: Sora, Roxas and Ventus all return home after Ventus's wedding to Fuu and find a nasty surprise waiting for them


Three young men stood outside their house, the one in front was fiddling with the keys trying to get the front door but was having difficulty due to him being slightly intoxicated.

Eventually one of the twins behind him, Roxas and Ventus opened to door for him. The brunette Sora chuckled and pushed the door open. "Well that wedding was well shit, Christ that bride was a dog" he said stepping into the house before turning to Ventus "Anyways Congrats man" he said before clanking his bottle of Budweiser on his friends bottle of Magners "Thanks….I guess" said Ventus frowning.

Suddenly a coughing noise from the kitchen caught them off guard causing them to all turn round a look round to the kitchen door.

A loud spitting noise confirmed their thoughts "Hang on a minute we're all here" said Ventus. "Un dui Twa" said Roxas pointing to each of them in unison "Stop speaking Spanish" said Sora in an annoyed tone.

"It's Italian" replied Roxas with a smug look on his face. "Whatever" said Sora before opening the kitchen door.

Their sitting at the table, which had at least twenty different bottles of alcohol, wearing nothing but a tank top and a bandana on his head was none other than Vanitas. "Gentlemen" he said not looking up at them.

Sora switched on the lights causing Vanitas to look up at them with a slightly surprised expression on his face before staring of into space. "What are you doing here?" said Sora clearly confused "Yeah how did you get in?" said Roxas also confused.

Vanitas snorted "I have my ways I used to live here remember?" Sora frowned slightly "How long have you been here?" Vanitas chuckled "Ever since you left"

Sora snorted "Dude we've been gone a week"

"Vanitas you know you're not allowed back here" said Ventus pointing his bottle at Vanitas.

Vanitas snorted "Yeah I remember you threw me out onto the streets like the piece of shit I am" glaring at them.

"Oh yeah and what are doing back?" said Roxas.

Vanitas grinned and pulled out a revolver and set it on the desk. Sora pinched his nose and said in a slightly annoyed voice "Again what are doing here with a gun!" emphasising the word gun.

"I don't know Sora" said Vanitas pulling out a large combat knife and resting it gently against his head "Why would I have a gun?" he said grinning.

Sora looked horrified "Oh he's got a knife" he turned to the other "He's got a knife guys" Ventus leaned in "He's crazy" he muttered and Sora nodded. "Alright well we're just gonna go now ok? Said Roxas walking away from the kitchen "Yeah have fun" said Sora backing away.

Vanitas looked towards them "Get back here AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" he shouted causing the three of them to jump. Vanitas winced as he pressed the knife closer to his head drawing blood.

Sora laughed slightly before turning round to the others and whispered "All right guys I've got a really good plan, I need you two to go in there and just sit with him and talk to a him a little bit and I'm gonna pretend I need the toilet, while I'm away I'll call the cops and then I'll sneak round behind him and just crack him on the head as hard as I can" The twins gave him a thumbs "Best plan ever" they whispered in unison.

Vanitas looked up at them looking very pissed "Stop sucking each other's dicks and sit the fuck down!"

Sora, Ventus and Roxas tried to sit down and looked around awkwardly "Err there's no seats" said Sora looking around. "Then kneel" said Vanitas who was getting impatient.

The four sat there in awkward silence save from occasional wincing from Vanitas. Ventus looked at Sora "Cough* Toilet*Cough"

Sora winked and said faking innocence "Boy I really need the toile…" he didn't even finish his sentence before Vanitas put the gun against Sora's head "No one's going anywhere until we've played my game". Sora started shaking "Oh? What game?"

Vanitas looked round at the others and grinned "Russian Roulette" he said looking round the table. Sora started crying while Roxas looked at him horrified "Russian Roulette? But why?"

Vanitas looked at him amused "Why? Because I'm out of my fucking mind that's why"

Ventus gulped "So how we doing this? One in the chamber?"

Vanitas grinned "One in the chamber how about five" before he started laughing hysterically. Sora looked round at the others "Guys I think he's on drugs" Soon enough they all started laughing as well "Yeah just go on with it" he said to the others before laughing again.

Vanitas looked round at the others and stopped laughing, in his mind they were all laughing and pointing at him "STOP IT!" he shouted before him slammed his combat knife straight into his hand.

Sora's hand flew to his mouth in shock, Ventus threw up and Roxas looked him in disbelief "Didn't you feel that?" he asked Vanitas who pulled the knife out of his hand as if nothing happened "Feel what?" said Vanitas looking confused.

Sora looked at him horrified "You just stabbed yourself in the hand. "And I'll stab you all in the hand if we don't get on with this!" Vanitas shouted pointing his knife at the three of them before stabbing into his hand again. "And again" said Roxas.

Vanitas looked at him curiously before pulling the knife out from his hand looking slightly annoyed "It's all right it went in the same hole" he said. Roxas sighed and put his hand on his face clearly frustrated.

Vanitas looked round at the others "Right rules gentlemen, we've got six chambers and five bullets now everyone is gonna take a turn and spin the gun, however the gun points to they have to pick it up and put the gun to their head and pull the trigger….You down with that?" he said looking rather pleased with himself. Sora looked at him slightly confused "Not really" Vanitas simply green and set the gun on the table "Tough Shit" he said before turning to looked at Ventus. "Hey blondie you're first, you try to shoot me and I'll stab you in the face" he threatened holding the knife up to Ventus's face.

With his hand shaking Ventus spun the gun on the table and to his relief the barrel was pointing at Vanitas. Vanitas didn't seem that bothered "I wanted it to end this way" before pointing the gun to his head pulling the trigger, there was a small click but no bang. "Dammit" muttered Sora. "Piece of cake guys" said Vanitas setting the gun back on the table. "Your turn" he said pointing to Roxas.

_40 minutes later_

Roxas slammed his hand on the desk "Right this is ridiculous, we've been at this for forty minutes now" Vanitas had won every round and yet every time he pulled the trigger he got the empty barrel. Vanitas sighed and pushed the gun to Roxas "Well why don't you quit complaining and have a go then". Roxas snorted and pushed the gun back to him "Well why you don't do it with six bullets?"

Sora looked at him confused "But that's suicide" he said. Roxas raised his eyebrows and nodded towards Vanitas who looked interested in the gun. Sora's face lit up "Yeah I think you should do it". Vanitas looked round at them "Yeah? Well sound like a dare guys" he loaded the gun and pointed it at his head "You all know me I'm up for anything" he said before pointing the trigger. There was a bang and blood shot out from Vanitas's head. Vanitas let out a weird gurgled noise his mouth full of blood. He pushed the gun back onto the desk and coughed out "Your turn bitches"

Fin


End file.
